At Your Window Sill
by Jade Colours
Summary: "Since the incident with Mikeal, I never really saw you as the bad guy" Caroline admitted "What I mean, is I was afraid of you but I knew why you were as you were. I used to have problems with my familytoo" Klaus/Caroline. One shot turned into full fic!
1. Safe And Sound

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**_  
><em>

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is a new story I started. I LOVE Klaus and Caroline together, so I guess you can expect more of them in the future :) **

_Just close your eyes,  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound...<em>

_-Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars, Safe And Sound_

Caroline bit into his arm. She moaned quietly; her taste buds exploded. His blood tasted sweet, sweeter than the blood of humans or animals. It was better than anything Caroline had ever tasted in her life (as a human, and as a vampire). Like honey, its taste lay on her tongue and Caroline barely felt how Klaus's cheek rested on her hair, even though in her subconscious, she knew that the movement was saved. For a brief – a very brief, as she reminded herself later – moment, she wondered if kissing him would taste as good. She was even tempted to try, but she didn't. She just continued drinking his blood, trying to forget that he was Jenna's killer, and that he was a monster.

"Don't worry, Caroline. I won't hurt you. You'll be alright." He whispered. Caroline didn't doubt him. At the moment, every single one of her worries seemed to have left her mind; Tyler, the fact that Klaus was after all the man who had intended to kill her, Stefan... everything was blank. She felt a little dizzy, and she realized that Klaus was supporting most of her weight; she wasn't sure if she cared or not.

Caroline knew all too well that she would regret what she was doing right now, that she would wish she never let the hybrid come near her; but for the moment, she thought it was okay. She'd been through so much these last days... she was an emotional wreck. She didn't know if she could stand all this much longer. She thought that she deserved a break; and if Klaus was the one to give her a break, she willingly accepted it, even though she knew this would have consequences.

Klaus pulled away from her and Caroline groaned, trying to hold onto him. She felt no pain where Tyler had bitten her anymore. Slowly, she started to recover."Thank you," she whispered. She meant it.

"Hush, my love" he soothed her quietly. He stood up from the bed, and tucked a loose golden lock behind her ear.

"Will you stay with me? I want you to stay." she smiled at him. For the first time since she had been turned, she noticed that she felt completely safe and secure. How ironic, she thought. It really was ironic. Why would she feel safe around the man who was currently the biggest threat to her pathetic life? _Because he has made it clear that he won't hurt you. And because nobody will ever dare cross his path; and even if they do, they will probably meet their death_, she replied to herself.

He chuckled lowly and sat next to her on the bed again. Caroline smiled sleepily; now that she could relax, she realised how tired she truly was. "You need to sleep, sweetheart." His tone was gentle. So much more different than that arrogant voice he liked to introduce himself with.

"No, not now," Caroline protested "I am not tired."

He laughed loudly. Caroline heard footsteps and she signalled for him to be quiet. He obeyed, and the footsteps disappeared. The silence that enclosed the room went on for a few moments; then he said "You're a very bad liar, you know. It is kind of obvious that you're tired."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I know that I'm a bad liar. You aren't the first to tell me that. I get told often. I also get told that I am a very stubborn person, so I'll just go with the flow and refuse to go to sleep."

"So you want this to become a villain-and-hero-bonding session?" he paused for a moment. His expression was clearly sarcastic, but his eyes betrayed him. They were clearly begging her to talk to him. "Fine. What I wanted to say... I'm err sorry about the incident with Tyler. I never meant to hurt you, or put a hold on your relationship with him."

Caroline shrugged "You're really bad at apologies, you know. Maybe even worse than I am at lying. You are forgiven?" It was a question rather than a statement. She didn't exactly feel like it mattered whether she forgave the hybrid or not. He obeyed his own rules; he never listened to anyone. He did what he did, and he felt no regret for his actions. Involuntarily, she had to think of Elijah; Elijah was exactly the opposite. He listened to others, and he felt sorrow and regret for his more cruel actions.

"Are you asking me that?" his voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I don't know. I mean, you don't really care, do you?"

Immediately, Caroline noticed that what she had said was wrong. Klaus's expression hardened a little and his eyes filled themselves with so much pain, it was hard to look at. His hand twitched towards her, but other than that he showed no intent to hurt her. Caroline shivered and closed her eyes; she hadn't meant to hurt him like that. _Why are you feeling sorry for him? You know that he doesn't care. It's the truth; if he thinks so high of himself as to not acknowledge the reputation he has in Mystic Falls, there's no point hanging around him! Actually, there's no point hanging around him anyway, so if you will, you should tell him your opinion on him. It is what he deserves, _She scolded herself. She didn't believe herself, though. This was the first time she had seen his _human_ side. She didn't want to let go of that just yet.

"I have to go." he muttered quietly, rising from the bed.

"Why? You were content with staying a few seconds ago." He glared at her. "Listen," she began "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean what I said about you not caring; I shouldn't have. You opened yourself up to me, and I just ignored that fact. I realize that I was wrong... I know that you can care, even if you like being the bad guy. I mean, I saw a more vulnerable side of you now; and I'm not about to let that go. Please, Klaus stay with me."

"What more could you want?" Klaus asked her "I healed you. I even gave you a talk about how important it is for you to appreciate your life" he added sarcastically.

"I... want your company." Caroline said quietly. She didn't expect the words to have any effect on him. But he wheeled around and looked at her. She distinguished hope, as well as despair in his eyes. _I'm all alone! Don't leave me alone..._they seemed to say. She sunk back into her pillows and shook her head; no, she was probably just imagining the look he was giving her. She felt a warm hand on her cheek and looked up; Klaus was standing before her. Hesitantly, he resumed his place on the edge of the bed, even though this time he was bent forward a little, to get closer to her.

"If you insist on my company, your wish shall be granted." he mumbled.

Caroline smiled at him, and reached up to trace his features with her fingers. She ran her hand over his nose, his cheekbones, his jaw line, and lastly she traced his lips. The skin beneath her fingers was smooth. _You shouldn't be doing this, _but the atmosphere was just right, and they were so close, and he was looking at her with such intimacy that she couldn't resist. But she stopped, eventually. She knew that she wasn't allowed to press the matter any further, nor did she have permission to provoke him in any way. It was an unspoken rule that she obeyed without asking why. She would feel as if she was betraying her best friends if she broke it.

"Thank you," she settled for that; she knew that he could see all her thoughts behind those words – and that he would understand.

"You're welcome." He pulled away from her. _Good,_ she thought, _he got the message._

"Is it true, what you said in your inspiring speech?" He smiled at that, "is it _really_ worth living forever as a vampire?"

"Yes" Klaus confirmed. "Caroline, see it this way; the world is _huge_. There is so much to see... even I probably haven't seen it all. And as a vampire, Caroline, you get a chance to find out so much. You will get so many of your questions answered, love, and you will learn so many new things. This," he gestured around the room "will probably never be enough for you. You haven't seen the rest yet. But when you do, I can promise you, you will be thrilled by the beauty of the world." She could see what he described. Her mind was filled with images of cities, of works of art, she could hear the different types of music... it was all there.

She released a stifled yawn, but her thoughts were elsewhere. How could a man she was supposed to hate change her perception of the world in such a short time, when not even her best friends had managed exactly that ever since she became a vampire? Was that even possible? Or was it just the sleepy state she as in at the moment that made her believe him?

"Caroline, you really need to sleep." He spoke to her like she was a child who persisted that Santa Claus existed.

"There is a fine line between what I need to do, and what I actually do. I don't want to go to sleep." At least this time she was honest with him; even though lying didn't help anyway – he could see right through her.

Caroline looked at Klaus. What was he thinking? He was staring at one of her bedroom's white walls with a blank expression. She wondered what would happen next. She didn't want to betray her friends, or Tyler, or her family, or anyone for that matter. On the other hand, she couldn't ignore Klaus saving her life either. Or the fact that he had opened himself up to her, and shown her his brighter side.

"I swear to God, this is going to be pretty damn complicated." Caroline stated; she furrowed her brows in confusion. If she ever found a solution to this issue that wouldn't reduce her to tears she would be very, very thankful – even though she didn't know to who.

"What is going to be complicated, love?"

"Well, see it this way; I have my best friends who are trying to kill you. I love them, Klaus, and I can't betray them. I never would. But at the same time I know that I would be sad – perhaps even devastated – if-if you..." she trailed off, then took a deep breath and continued. "Anyway, what I meant to say is that I don't know if you've noticed, but you healed me; you saved my life. Not only that, but you also helped me see myself as... well, not so much of a monster anymore. Whatever the term for that is. I can't just ignore that, can I? I _won't _ignore that, and I know it very well. But I can't just go up to everyone waving a white flag and proposing peace."

Klaus smiled sadly and shrugged, but at the same time he felt a small spark ignite inside him. He knew it was stupid, but he felt happy that at least _one _person on this godforsaken planet didn't want him to die. "Thank you, Caroline. I'm glad you don't want me to die," he said.

Caroline raised her eyebrows. "There is no need to thank me. I was just being honest with you – something I never imagined would happen." Despite her attempts to abide the do-not-touch-Klaus-he-is-your-enemy rule, she couldn't resist cupping his cheek. She felt a tingling sensation run through her body as she did so, and she shivered. _Seriously? This is Klaus, not your boyfriend. Get yourself together._

Klaus leaned into her touch for a moment and smiled. He wanted more of her; what she gave him wasn't enough. But he knew he had to control himself. The right moment would come – but only if he was patient enough to wait for it. Patience had never been one of his virtues, though, something that would make everything much harder for him. He pulled away from her. "Fate is something you cannot define, or foresee even. Let it all come with its time, Caroline. Don't torture yourself with unnecessary questions; it won't help you."

"But I-"

"Relax, Caroline. Think of something different; don't trouble yourself with things that you can't do anything about."

"Since the incident with Mikeal, I never really saw you as the bad guy," Caroline admitted. "What I mean is that I was afraid of you but I knew why you were as you were. You were never loved as a child; of course that would make you bitter. And then, being a hybrid and all that... I can't imagine how bad it must have been," she bit her lip, and continued. "I used to have problems with my family. I was a bitch. I talked behind people's backs, I was mean to them, and I did things for my own gain without thinking about the consequences my actions had for the people around me. And then, Matt came along and I got a bit better. But what really changed me was becoming a vampire; I saw the way I had acted in the past and I was disgusted by it. I'm glad that I changed." Why was she even telling him her life story?

"I am also glad that you changed. If what you're saying is true, I can assure you that you've become a beautiful person, both in looks, and in personality since then."

"What if I don't manage, as-as a vampire?" The outburst had escaped her lips before she could stop it. She put her hand over her mouth and groaned internally. What was she going to do next? Let him in on all of her secrets?

"Do you really think that you won't find what you are looking for, sweetheart? You will find happiness and acceptance of what you are; you have my word for that one. I told you already that there is so much for you to still find out about the world. Don't worry, love. You'll be alright."

"Was it bad for you until you found it? You really thought of committing suicide?" She clenched her teeth together; it was one of the things he had said that worries her the most. Klaus the evil hybrid, who was so powerful, so feared, always a step ahead of everyone else, had thought of committing suicide? If he of all people had nearly broken down, what was there to assure that she would never really be happy?

"Caroline," Klaus mumbled "I was a different case. I was never properly loved, and I was always hated, no _loathed_ by my father. I was all alone, and my mother turned my back on me. Besides, my siblings and I were the first vampires to exist. We had no idea what awaited us, and there was hardly any art we could appreciate or anything we could do in a small village we were stuck in. Besides, everyone thought that we were monsters; and rightfully so. You should probably ask Elijah for the details, though. He is a much better narrator than I am." Klaus smirked, but once again Caroline saw what was going on inside him.

Suddenly, she realised how lonely he was. He had been the only one of his kind and nobody had accepted him. He had been forced to take the path he had decided to take, because he couldn't handle all the pain that was building itself inside him. _Is he also heartbroken?_ She wondered. It would make sense if he was. She made a mental note to ask Elijah about their family history the next time she saw him.

She yawned; she was becoming more and more tired by the second. "You should sleep" Klaus advised her.

"You're just as stubborn as I am. But I should, yes. Will you stay here with me?" _Why the hell did you just ask him that? _

"I will probably be gone by the break of dawn," Klaus warned her "and you won't be awake by then."

"Why? Do you have some top secret hybrid-business to complete? Well, actually I think that you should be gone by the break of daw. Then I can half-believe that what happened tonight was a dream.

"I don't want you to believe that what happened was a dream," he protested. He felt childish as he said those words, but he couldn't help it. He didn't come here to have Caroline forget about their confrontation.

"If you want me to believe it was all real, I reckon that you'll have to prove it. And you will have to be clever." She pulled him onto the mattress, so that he was lying next to her. If she was going to do something she would regret, she would enjoy it.

"Well, that fits perfectly, love," he breathed into her ear "because I gladly accept a challenge." He didn't comment on her sudden change of mind about what she was allowed to do, but he put an arm around her hesitantly. When she didn't reject him, he pulled her closer to his body, until he could bury his face in her hair.

Caroline placed her head on top of Klaus' chest and, noting that he made a very good pillow, fell asleep almost immediately. The hybrid himself however waited until she was fast asleep. Once her breathing was completely even, however, he then got up from the bed – being careful not to wake her – and pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket. Its colour was dark blue and it had a pearl white ribbon tied around it. On top of it, lay a note that consisted of only two words. They were elegantly written, as if to match the gift that was inside the box right now, waiting for Caroline to open it. _From Klaus _stood there in a handwriting so beautiful, it probably made anyone turn green from jealousy.

Klaus smiled to himself and without any further hesitation he slithered out of Caroline's room. From there on, he listened intently if anyone was downstairs; when he heard the Sherriff watching some show on the television in the living room, he decided to leave through the kitchen. It was truly a pity she drank vervain; compelling his way out would have been a whole lot easier.

Once he was in the Forbes garden, Klaus searched for the window from which Caroline had a clear view outside. He had noticed the window from the time he first entered her room and he had decided to use it for his "plan" if you could call it one. Klaus climbed onto the window sill and listened to Caroline's even breathing that came from the inside. With the hope that she wouldn't notice him in the morning, when she opened his gift (which she probably wouldn't, as he was determined to wake up before her) Klaus closed his eyes and let Caroline's steady breathing take him away. His last thought was that, even though he saw nothing in Tyler but a hybrid who was ready to abide any order of his, he did see why the boy had chosen Caroline as his girlfriend.


	2. I Will Be Helpful

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. All rights go to L. J. Smith and the producers as well as the cast of the series.**

**A/N: Yes, you guessed correctly; I am turning this into a full fic. So, enjoy reading I guess ;) **

Rays of bright sunlight woke Caroline up next morning. She groaned and sat up, briefly touching her neck as she did so. However, where she had expected a fatal wound was... Nothing

Caroline frowned then she remembered what had happened. Klaus had come to her bedroom last night and had healed her. Or... had this all been a dream?

Caroline's sleepy gaze drifted around the room and at last, she noticed a small dark blue box, lying on the little table that was situated next to her bed.

With a curious expression, Caroline picked it up and examined it. A pearl white ribbon was tied around it and in the middle of the box, neatly tucked underneath the ribbon was a small piece of expensive looking paper.

Caroline pulled the small note out and read the two words that were written upon it. Klaus' handwriting she noticed, was elegant and fierce; a perfect description of how he had been with her last night.

Absentmindedly Caroline opened the little box, thinking about why Klaus of all people would present her with a gift. Her "drifting-state" cleared though, when she saw the gift inside.

At first shock overtook her. A bracelet that was- Caroline was pretty sure- made out of silver was lying in there. Caroline saw the eternity symbol again and again, the one intertwining with the other. After some time, Caroline noticed that indeed, engraved in the polished silver and sparkling in the sunlight were diamonds.

The second thing that Caroline felt was happiness. She didn't know why, but a wave of joy crushed over her as she realised that Klaus had given her the gift. Klaus; the hybrid who obeyed himself and only; Klaus who had killed Jenna; _Klaus _who had presented her with this gift.

Caroline remembered how he had whispered "Happy Birthday, Caroline" softly into her ear.

"Oh, Klaus" she cried softly shaking her head.

Slowly, Caroline pulled the bracelet out of its box and tried it on. It fitted her as if it had been made for her- she wondered if it had; the cool metal rested against her palm gently.

"Caroline! Get up for school!" Caroline heard her mother shout from downstairs.

"Coming, mom" she shouted back.

Groggily, she got out of bed and walked towards the window, opening the curtains.

"What the-" at first, she thought that she saw a shadow, fast as lightning disappear behind a wall "Gosh, I'm still tired"

She decided it was an illusion, a trick that her brain was playing on her. Caroline let the sun shine onto her and grinned. She remembered what Klaus had told her about the new world that would open itself up to her some day.

After she had had enough of letting the sun shine onto her, Caroline closed the curtains and got dressed. She pulled on a pair of grey skinny jeans and a white tank top on which there was a large black star.

As she moved to grab her blue jacket, Klaus' and Tyler's bracelets hit against each other, as if they were fighting to see which one would keep its place on Caroline's arm.

Caroline shook her head, pushing the thought aside and jumped down the stairs, to the kitchen

"Good morning, mum" she greeted her mother, pulling a blood bag out from the fridge and pouring the content into a small glass.

"Good morning, Caroline" her mother replied; then, Sherriff Forbes sighed "I really need to go. Damon organised an early meeting for the council"

Caroline nodded, kissed her mother goodbye and as soon as she was gone, decided that it was time for her to get to school too.

After running upstairs in supernatural speed to grab her schoolbag, running back down and pouring the rest of the blood into the sink, Caroline walked to her car and turned on the engine.

"Oh shit" she growled.

It wouldn't go on, probably her engine was broken. Caroline got out and pulled her hair in frustration. She nearly stomped her foot but she knew it was too childish.

"Need a hand?" a voice asked her from behind.

"Oh yes I- Klaus" Caroline exclaimed surprised "I uh, just- hi"

"Hello to you too, Caroline" Klaus smiled and walked up to her "I see your day hasn't started well"

Suddenly, Caroline remembered that he had given her

"Oh, thanks for the bracelet by the way" she nodded to her hand "it was very generous of you. I mean, you didn't have to give me a gift. But you did; two, in fact. My life and this"

Klaus looked her in the eyes

"I'm happy you liked it" he mumbled "I see your car has a problem"

Caroline smiled nervously and nodded. Klaus turned to look at her for a moment

"Listen... Here's the deal. I manage to take you to school in time; you come to my house in a few days. It will be finished by then, I am sure; you should see the effect that it has when you "employ" a few more workers"

Caroline shook her head

"No. I won't trade me coming to school on time for an evening that could kill me. I'm sorry"

Klaus looked slightly disappointed, but nevertheless he continued

"I swear I won't kill you or harm you or do anything you don't want me to do"

"Can I trust your word?"

Klaus came so close to Caroline, their noses were touching

"Yes, sweetheart; just keep in mind, though; you have _many _questions. And I know the solution to almost all of them"

Caroline bit her lower lip

"Okay, fine" she gave in "but don't expect me to help you with your problems or tell you what I know about Stefan"

Klaus nodded

"Deal; now let me get you out of this mess. I will take the car for repair as soon as you are at school. Now get onto my back" Klaus grinned

"Why should I climb onto your back?"

"Because, sweetheart, I will run to school"

Caroline frowned. What if Klaus hit a tree or something? As she did not want to give the impression that she was a coward, though Caroline climbed onto his back. And Klaus ran.

It was one of the nicest feelings Caroline had ever experienced. She could feel Klaus' hot skin against hers, the wind swiping her hair out of her face. It was like being on a rollercoaster; and Caroline loved rollercoasters.

Klaus soon came to a stop; Caroline noticed that they were behind the school, where they couldn't be sighted.

"Thank you, Klaus" Caroline mumbled

"You're welcome, Caroline" he replied.

"So... when will I see you again?" Caroline didn't know why the hell she cared when she would see him again.

"I'll phone you" Klaus answered then, kissing Caroline on the cheek he left in a flash, leaving an astonished Caroline behind.

"He doesn't even know my number" the blonde muttered to herself.

"Caroline?" she heard a voice call behind her "what are you doing here?"

Elena.

"Ah, nothing"

Elena approached her and Caroline suddenly realised something. Her bite; her werewolf bite was not there.

Oh, fuck.

"Caroline, how are you? Tyler said that he bit you? Are you alright?"

"Yeah I-I'm fine" Caroline said weakly.

"Wait a minute" Elena paused; she furrowed her brows "you don't look like you've been bitten. Caroline... What's wrong?"

**So, please REVIEW! I appreciate them very much *blows kisses*. I promise that I will review one of the stories of the first 5 reviewers I get ;)**


	3. Understand Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. All rights go to L. J. Smith and the producers as well as the cast of the series.**

**A/N: So, I am back. And I reviewed one of the stories of the first five reviewers that I got ;) Enjoy the chapter and please REVIEW! Thank you very much!**

Caroline shook her head

"Nothing is wrong, Elena" she muttered and tried to get passed the doppelganger, but Elena stopped her.

"Caroline, you know I won't buy that. Why aren't you well... dying?"

Caroline tried to put on a hurt expression

"Aren't you glad that I am not dying and I am safe, Elena?"

Elena gasped. This was completely out of Caroline's character and she didn't know why one of her best friends would think that she wanted her dead

"No, of course not Caroline but-"

"Well then, just be happy and don't ask for the reason behind what happens, Elena!" Immediately, Caroline regretted her words "Oh no... I'm sorry, Elena. I didn't want to talk to you like that... I mean, I am just frustrated"

Elena nodded; she understood what Caroline meant completely- or, she thought so at least. It was probably not nice to have a boyfriend who was sired to a serial killer who had murdered half the town.

"I understand, Caroline don't worry. I just wanted to know how you healed so quickly, that's all"

Caroline nodded and shook her head a little, as if to clear up her thoughts.

_Better tell the truth now than have to make up excuses when it is revealed... _Caroline thought.

"Um well, last night after I was bitten Klaus came over and cured me" she realised how idiotic that sounded.

Caroline could as well have said "Well yeah, last night that British serial killer who killed your aunt, nearly murdered your brother and is the reason why you have no boyfriend decided to bust into our house and feed me his blood as a Birthday gift..." and it wouldn't have made much of a difference.

Elena was speechless for a few seconds. She was staring at Caroline like she had just revealed that Tyler was abducted by aliens.

"Klaus came to your house and gave you his blood?" she asked incredibly.

Caroline bit her lower lip

"Yes" she replied "but he didn't act like the Klaus we know. I mean, he was really sweet to me..."

Why was she telling all this to Elena? She _knew _perfectly well that Elena wouldn't understand how she felt. It was not like Caroline loved Klaus. Oh, no that would never happen not even in a thousand years.

It was just that Caroline had never thought of Klaus as a vulnerable person who actually had a soft, misunderstood side to him.

Whenever she had heard his name, Caroline had thought of a merciless soul that had turned black as coal over the years. She had thought of a person with a heart hard as rock and no feelings except an untameable blood lust and a thirst to kill, to rip, to tear.

But after last night, Caroline felt like his soul wasn't that black anymore. She now knew that Klaus was misunderstood, never loved by anyone and always the odd one out, the abomination, the one who was set apart from the rest of his family.

And she could understand how he felt only too well.

"Caroline" Elena said "Klaus can't have healed you because he wanted to do something good. He has a plan and it involves you so please don't take the bait that is meant for you"

Caroline shook her head

"Elena, you didn't see him" she protested.

The doppelganger shook her head

"Klaus is Klaus, Caroline. You can't change him. And I don't know what you feel for him but whatever you do feel is wrong. Klaus compelled Tyler to bite you and we both know it. I'm sorry"

The bell rang and Elena, along with Caroline followed the other students to their classrooms. Caroline didn't talk to Elena, not even when they got into the classroom and Alaric started talking to them about history.

Her mind was drifting to Klaus and to Elena. What if she had been right? Did that mean that Klaus had just been bluffing last night?

And there was after all something weird concerning the incident with Tyler. Yes, Tyler was sired to Klaus but Caroline knew Tyler. He would have refused to bite her. No, he must have bitten her by accident, Caroline thought; Tyler had been shocked with himself when he had bitten her; it hadn't looked like something he had planned.

But, even if Klaus had compelled Tyler, why the hell had he healed her afterwards? And why did Klaus even give a fuck for her "life"? She was a newborn vampire who was the girlfriend of one of his hybrids, who even Damon had called stupid and who hadn't really managed to help Mystic Falls as uch as her friends had.

On the other hand, Klaus was a thousand years old, one of the Original vampires and a hybrid who had much better things to do than sit with a newborn vampire and talk to her about why she should stay alive then heal her and even give her a gift for her birthday.

There was something wrong there. Klaus didn't go to people and had sentimental conversations with them.

So, was Elena right in the end? Did Klaus indeed want to use her?

Caroline shook her head, barely paying attention to what Alaric was telling them; she didn't know what to do next. Should she tell Klaus that she had told Elena? Definitely not... Should she simply ignore the hybrid? No painted in big red letters was the answer. Not only because she couldn't but also because it would piss him off.

So, what _should _she do? She knew that Elena would tell Bonnie and they would both try to keep her occupied so she could keep her thoughts off Klaus. So, maybe she should just let things flow. That sounded like a good idea. However, Caroline was still going to go to Klaus' house whenever he told her to go. A deal was a deal.

The bell rang and feeling relieved, Caroline got up- not before copying down the homework Alaric gave them- and walked out of the classroom together with Elena.

Elena smiled at her

"Are you feeling better?" she asked her.

Caroline nodded

"Yes. I have decided to just... let things flow" she replied.

"Sounds like a good idea" Elena stated "I'm glad that you thought about what I said, Caroline. I know that letting go is hard for you, especially with Tyler and Stefan going on right now"

Caroline merely looked ahead. Suddenly, Tyler appeared around the corner with a guilty expression upon his face

"Caroline I'm sorry" were the first words that left his lips "I didn't mean to bite you and I can give you my blood to heal you"

He held out his arm, but Caroline shook her head.

"First of all, Tyler I am fine. I was healed" she shot Elena a look; she didn't want Tyler to know that Klaus healed her "and secondly, would you expect me to drink your blood here, in the middle of the school corridor?"

Tyler gasped

"You... you've been healed?" he asked her disbelievingly, ignoring everything else she had said "Thank God!"

Caroline could just stop herself from saying "Thank Klaus more like it"...

"Yes" she replied instead "I am glad I was healed"

"Can you forgive me, Caroline?" Tyler wanted to know.

Caroline grinned

"Yes, Tyler I forgive you. But we still can't be together" she wanted to clear that point "I can't be with you when you are sired to Klaus..."

Tyler nodded and for the first time since he had seen her this day, he smiled a little

"I am dealing with that. I have a surprise for you... Your father has returned to Mystic Falls. Not to hurt you" he added as he had seen Caroline's shocked expression "But to help me break my sire bond to Klaus so we can be together"

Caroline was touched

"You... you'd go that far for me? You would try and break your sire bond just to be with me? Oh Tyler!" she exclaimed and hugged him.

Of course, half her joy was feigned; she didn't feel that much happiness because she knew that as many problems as Tyler not being sired to Klaus anymore would solve, it would also bring another flood of problems into Caroline's life.

Damn, why did things never work out for her or for any of the people who lived here?

**I don't know, I didn't like this chapter that much... I promise the next one will be better ;) Keep on reading and please review!**


	4. My Vulnerability

**Disclaimer: Do you think that if I dived into Harry Potter and drank Poly juice Potion I could turn into Julie Plec and own The Vampire Diaries? I should try doing so; I will inform you about the results in the next chapter. Anyway, currently I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters and I am also not Joseph Morgan's or Klaus' girlfriend (I know, life is cruel isn't it?)**

**A/N: After that creative disclaimer, let's just move on to the next chapter (PLEASE REVIEW I APPRECIATE THEM A LOT BY THE WAY)**

The day passed by quickly, with nothing special happening. Caroline was informed that Jeremy had left town, but she was slightly glad about that, not because she didn't like Jeremy but because she now had one person who was at least safe.

She was still confused and didn't know what to think about Klaus or about Tyler. Yes, sure Tyler had promised her that he would break his sire bond to be with her and yes, he had repeatedly apologised about the bite thing, but still... Caroline didn't feel right with Tyler anymore. His constant close-ups made her feel slightly uncomfortable but who knew? Maybe it was just her vampiric instinct kicking in.

Sighing, Caroline got into Elena's car and turned the engine on (her best friend had lent it to her, saying that Damon would pick her up anyway); the world seemed to be crazy right now. She didn't even know whose side she was on. Because Klaus couldn't be the bad guy anymore; oh, how she wished that she could just make everything be normal again!

No Tyler the werewolf, no Katherine, no Klaus, no Stefan the Ripper, no Bonnie the witch, no Elena the doppelganger, no Caroline the vampire; but of course that would never ever happen. You couldn't just press a button in life that made everything crazy go back to normal.

Her phone buzzed and Caroline picked it up to see who had sent her a message. She didn't recognise the number, but as she saw the message she realised who had sent it to her

_Tomorrow after school_

_Klaus _it read.

Of course Klaus would pick the mysterious way of telling her to get her ass up and come over to his mansion. Of course, he wouldn't give her any directions. And of course he would probably come to pick her up. Caroline sighed; typical Klaus.

However, she wasn't going to let herself get played like that. She dialled the number that had been displayed on the screen of her phone, but another text message stopped her

_Don't call, I won't pick up _were the words that Caroline read this time.

She growled and sent him a text back

_Can you read my mind? Or are you watching me?_

She knew that she was being childish; Klaus obviously couldn't read her mind and it would be completely idiotic of him to follow her around when she was in a car; besides, he didn't know that she had borrowed Elena's car, did he?

Caroline's phone vibrated again in her hand and she was quick to open the text message that was from Klaus

_Another thing you can put to the list of questions that you will ask me tomorrow_

Damn that bastard. He was only too good at this game, but Caroline didn't give up yet, although she knew that she was fighting a losing battle; whatever she said (or typed in this case), Klaus would always find a wittier remark than her

_What if I don't come? _She typed to him.

The reply came fast

_Oh, don't worry love. I will make sure that you come over to my house tomorrow. And it is something you should be looking forward to_

If she was honest with herself, Caroline was curious to see what Klaus had in store for her. But as she was slightly mad at him (for no particular reason) she ignored the text message and concentrated on the road before her.

Once she was home, she got out of Elena's car and slammed the door shut behind her. She walked into the house and from there, up to her room where the first thing she did was jump onto her bed and bury her head in her pillow

"What's wrong, love?"A voice asked next to her.

Caroline jumped so badly she would have fallen off of her bed if there hadn't been a pair of strong arms to catch her before she did so. Caroline looked up and stared directly into Klaus' eyes

"What are you doing here?" she breathed.

Klaus smirked, but he didn't reply; he merely pulled her on top of him, burying her head into his chest

"Oh no, not like that" Caroline protested; she fought against him and he let her go "Tell me, who are you?" Caroline hissed "Edward Cullen?"

Klaus rolled his eyes

"Why are you comparing me with that failure of a vampire?"

Caroline shrugged; she didn't know either. Klaus gently stroked her hair, but Caroline put her hand around his wrist and said firmly

"No, Klaus. Those close-ups are frustrating"

Klaus grinned and leaned in even closer; Caroline cursed him for being like that. For invading her personal space, just to see how far he could go; she knew that this was his way of figuring her out, and it was a (for him) very beneficial way as he knew how to use it, but it annoyed her.

"Klaus I'm serious. Don't play around with me" Caroline warned him.

"Why so sour, love?" Klaus wanted to know "you seemed to be in a better mood this morning"

Caroline sighed and turned to look at him

"I'm sorry" she apologised "I just...Tyler... and Elena...my father... Ugh!"

Suddenly, tears welled up inside her and Caroline just let them out. She felt ashamed of herself for crying like this in front of Klaus, she didn't even know why she was doing so. It was probably just too much for her to handle...

Klaus took her into his arms, but this time Caroline didn't protest. She just continued crying silently into his shirt. It hurt; it hurt so much to know that she was sitting here with Klaus while Tyler was trying to break his sire bond to him. Fresh tears streamed out of Caroline's eyes at the thought

"It will be alright, sweetheart" Klaus soothed her "you will be fine, I can promise you that. It will all fit back into its place"

Caroline shook her head. No, it wouldn't be alright because the world was so fucking messed up and her mind was so God damn confused. It wouldn't be alright, because Tyler loved her and she didn't know if she would manage to love him back again once his sire to Klaus was broken. It wouldn't be alright because there was a possibility that she would lose Elena as a friend if she continued caring for Klaus in the least. And it wouldn't be alright because the man who had destroyed her God damn life was the man she was lying on top of and the man who was now watching her cry.

Klaus rubbed circles on Caroline's back and slowly she calmed down. After she was half way okay again, she looked at Klaus

"Damn it" she mumbled shakily "now you watched me cry"

Klaus extended a hand to wipe away a tear that was left on Caroline with his thumb

"It didn't come as a surprise, sweetheart. You have had a long day" he muttered.

Caroline rolled her eyes

"Still; I broke down in front of you. I cried into your shirt. And you are Klaus the Original hybrid"

Klaus looked at Caroline calmly

"Caroline" he mumbled slyly "don't worry about that. I understand how you feel"

The honest and understanding look in his eyes made Caroline want to hug him. He was just sitting here, telling her that he understood her problems completely. Why was he being so nice?

"Why are you being so kind to me?" Caroline asked him.

"Does it really matter?" Klaus inquired.

Caroline shrugged

"It's just... I would like to know; Klaus, although you saved my life, I still doubt you. And I think that you know that"

Klaus nodded slowly

"Of course, love. I know I have to gain your trust. You won't just come running to me because I said your life once. I just hope that you will be able to trust me one day"

Caroline nodded and closed her eyes, resting her head on Klaus' chest. His shirt was covered in her tears, but Caroline didn't mind

"Sweetheart" Klaus whispered "You _will _be alright. But now your mother is coming back; I should go"

"Of course" Caroline didn't want Klaus to leave, but she understood that he had to.

"See you tomorrow, Caroline" Klaus whispered.

He got up and walked towards her door. Caroline followed, of course and Klaus snaked a hand around her waist, pulling her towards him one last time. He rested his lips on Caroline's neck for a few moments then he mumbled

"Goodnight, Caroline" and he left the room.

Caroline put a hand to where his lips had touched her skin and one thought was now haunting her

Was it wrong to want more of him? Or was it the exact right thing to feel?

**Aw Klaus/Caroline 3 Love them Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please, review!**


	5. I Won't Back Down

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. All rights go to L. J. Smith and the producers as well as the cast of the series.**

**A/N: Because it was said a few times, I know that Klaus is OOC. I tried to characterise him as he was in the scene with Caroline, more vulnerable and understanding than a serial killer and hybrid creator. I'll try and change him...**

The next day passed by so fast, Caroline barely noticed how it had flown by, until she returned home. Elena hadn't addressed the "Klaus-matter" all day and, to Caroline's relief Tyler had been absent from school (Caroline assumed that it was because of the sire-thing).

And so, the time had passed and Caroline was now in her car (which had awaited her outside the next morning; she had had to make up tons of explanations for her mother), driving home and thinking about how her evening at Klaus' manor would be.

She had forbidden herself to think of what awaited her once she got home, but now the thought had nailed itself inside her mind; she hadn't even made up an excuse as for where she was going for her mother yet, and now she realised what a great problem it was.

Groaning, Caroline grabbed her phone, but then she let it go; who should she call? Tyler? He was busy de-siring himself. Elena? She would just have to make up more excuses. Stefan? He would just cause her more problems, as he wasn't the Stefan he used to be. Damon? Not in a thousand years.

So, the only thing Caroline could do was wait, wait and continue driving home, her curiosity growing with every second that passed by, along with her worries. Damn it, she should have thought of all the things that would have to be done _before _she agreed to go to Klaus' house.

Well, at least she had her car back; that was a bonus.

Caroline turned the car engine off and hopped out of her car; she was there. There was no other car there, so she walked towards the house and got in; no sign of Klaus. Worries overcame Caroline; had he forgotten? Had he changed his mind?

Klaus wasn't in her room either, but Caroline noticed a note on her bed and she recognised the handwriting all too well

_You have until five o'clock, get ready. _It read; Caroline sighed and sat on her bed.

For some reason, relief flushed over her as she realised that Klaus had not forgotten her and had not changed his mind. A deal stayed a deal. He really hadn't realised how little time he had given her, though.

Now she remembered that she didn't know what to wear _in the slightest._ Not only that, but it was half past three, so she only had one and a half hours to prepare herself. For an a thousand year old vampire, Klaus didn't know much about the time a woman needed to get herself ready when she was going somewhere.

Caroline shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts and decided to shower first. Was it normal for someone to be so nervous when an a thousand year old hybrid made a deal with them to spend the evening together? Caroline thought as she turned the tap on and let hot water splash onto her back.

Because, for some unknown to her reason, Caroline was dead anxious about how the evening would turn out. Because, Klaus was unpredictable; that was the thing she knew about him, the only thing she was actually sure about when it came to him. She could say what she wanted, she could think of tons of ideas that seemed like him, but she knew that in the end he would surprise her.

Sighing, she tuned the taps off and got out of the shower (she had decided not to spend too much time on showering, so that she would still have some time left to pick what she would wear; she needed her time).

Now came the actual problem. As soon as Caroline had dried her hair, had brushed it, wrapped a towel around herself and gotten out of the bathroom she had no clue what Klaus expected her to wear. Did he await that she dressed formally? Or did he think that she would come casually?

Caroline sunk to her knees, shaking slightly. Then, she got up again. There was no reason to feel nervous. There was no reason to feel insecure. This was _Klaus, _not Tyler. She didn't have a _single _reason to try to impress him or to let him control her. She was _Caroline fucking Forbes _and she was ten times the person he was. So why worry about what he thought of her? He could think what he liked of her.

Feeling stronger, Caroline walked over to her closet and started searching through the different types of clothes that were in there. In the end, she decided to wear a casual dress. It was just above her knee, not too short and not too long and it had a summery blue colour. She decided to wear a pair of white ballerinas to match.

Happily, Caroline looked at herself in the mirror; she wouldn't wear a jacket, it wasn't that cold and she thought it would ruin the whole thing, making it look completely different than what she had thought of in the first place.

Caroline looked at her mobile phone and saw that it was nearly five o'clock. She had managed, just in time. Grinning to herself, she took her white bag, put the mobile phone in it, slung it over her shoulder and not a second later, she heard her doorbell ring.

Caroline was glad that her mother hadn't returned yet, because she was sure that she would get a heart attack if she saw a serial killer standing on her doorstep, waiting for her daughter to come downstairs so that she could go to his house because he had got her to school in time.

Caroline rushed downstairs and opened the door revealing –guess who- Klaus in a casual t shirt and jeans. The hybrid smiled at her cheekily and let his eyes travel over her body, for too long in Caroline's opinion.

She blushed as she remembered how he had seen her last night. She had been devastated; she had been crying her eyes out and had been lying in his arms, her tears ruining his shirt. And yet, he hadn't laughed at her. He hadn't even commented sarcastically.

"So... shall we go?" Klaus had obviously finished looking at her "Nice dress, by the way. The colour suits you"

"Yeah, I thought it matched your eye-colour" Had she really just said that? Oh, fuck she had messed it up. Why? Why had she just said that she thought that her dress matched with his _eye colour._ She looked at Klaus, but the hybrid merely smirked at her with his "I-rule-the-world" smirk "what I meant is... we should go" Caroline muttered.

Klaus grinned and stepped forward, snaking his arm around her waist and leading her to his car. Now, this was a little overdone, Caroline thought

"I can find the way myself, thanks" She said, taking his arm off of her waist.

"I insist" Klaus answered her in a tone that suggested that she didn't complain.

Caroline gulped and nodded, feeling Klaus' arms around her waist again and wishing that it would just... disappear. It was truly frustrating her, as she knew that she was comparing the way he held her with the way Tyler had held her, and she also knew that Klaus was more what she had imagined; and she hated him for that.

They had finally gotten to Klaus' car and Caroline decided to keep her mouth shut and not tell him that his car looked really expensive and that she would a _lot _to have a car like that. Klaus opened the door for her and Caroline got in. She watched Klaus slide onto the driver's seat and turn the car engine on, and for the first time since she had agreed to go to his house, she had a feeling that after her "visit" she would indeed feel a little better. After all, she knew what a great impact Klaus and his words could have on people like her (or people in general).

"Are you ready, love?" Klaus asked her.

"Ready for what, ready to get to your house and bomb you with questions I have about the meaning of my existence? I think that you should get ready for that one, not me"

Klaus chuckled lowly

"Nice try, but no. And I am patient, sweetheart don't worry about that one. But what I actually wanted to ask you was; are you ready, to spend a hell of a time with me and finally get some satisfaction?"

Caroline understood the double meaning of his statement and shook her head disbelievingly

"Klaus, you promised not to hurt me" she stated "You promised not to do anything I didn't want you to do. You gave me your word and I trusted you; you can't break it"

"I never said I would break my word, love. What made you think of that? I won't compel you to do anything either if that's what you're wondering. But you'll see soon enough, love. And then you will be begging for more"

Caroline shuddered. She knew that he was right and that it was just a matter of time until he got to her. But, she had never taken Klaus as that type of person; it seemed that she was wrong.

_Unpredictable... _a voice inside her whispered; yes, she guessed that she would never have dreamed of this happening. _I will manage to resist him, no matter what he does... _Caroline promised herself. She wouldn't allow him to get to her.

Never, not even in an eternity; but it hurt to know that a little part of her, wanted him to do all this. And it also hurt to know that Klaus knew that and that Klaus would use that part against her. Damn him.

**So, the next chapter of At Your Window Sill; Are you guys happy with Klaus' characterization? I think that this is how I will keep him... So, please REVIEWWWW! Thank you very much ;)**


	6. I Will Stay Strong

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. All rights go to L. J. Smith and the producers as well as the cast of the series.**

**A/N: Hello, devoted Klaus/Caroline fans; I hope you enjoy the chapter ;) Please leave me a review (you know you want to)**

The ride after their small "conversation" was rather silent. Klaus turned on the radio and let the music fill the silence that was in the car. Caroline was glad that Klaus didn't tell her anything else about his plans with her; she knew that she would not like his intentions, and she would rather be surprised by anything he did, than having to worry about it for the rest of her night. Of course, that meant that she had no idea what would happen and that she had no time to prepare herself for it, but with Klaus she knew that a hundred years of preparation wouldn't do any good.

She looked out of the window and saw trees flying past her, lost deeply in thought. She thought about Tyler and what how his reaction would be if he knew that she was in a car with a serial killer of an Original Hybrid, who also happened to be the person he had now decided to devote his life to. Caroline was pretty sure that Tyler wouldn't react well to this news; not only would he be in a bad mood for a long time, but he would also be angry at Caroline.

"We're there, love" Klaus' voice interrupted her thoughts. Caroline flinched; she hadn't expected them to be there so soon.

Klaus opened the door to her and took her hand, pulling her out of his car with surprising gentleness and snaking his other hand around her hip. The hybrid let her hand out of his grasp and closed the door behind him. His face came so close to Caroline's as he did so, she could taste his breath on her lips. Suddenly, the vampire felt the urge to press her lips to his, to put her arms around his neck and stay that way forever; quickly, she took a step back and felt the urge subside.

"Are you ready, darling?" Klaus repeated his question from earlier.

This time, Caroline didn't reply to him; she stayed where she was, still trying to comprehend what she had just felt, the sensation that had just rushed through her veins and bringing thoughts into her mind that made her want to curl up in a corner and cry.

"Don't worry about your... needs, sweetheart. You're not the first to feel them, and I doubt that you will be the last" Klaus had obviously noticed what Caroline was thinking about; he took a step towards her, filling the small gap she had managed to create "Now, let's go inside"

Caroline nodded and Klaus led her towards a large mansion. Caroline gasped at the sight and stopped in her tracks; the mansion was bigger than the Lockwood mansion. Why the hell did Klaus have everything a girl desired? And why was he even so good looking?

Klaus opened the door for her and motioned for her to come in; Caroline stepped in and looked around. The inside of the house, was even more impressive than the outside. She shot Klaus a glare as if it was his fault that she was finding it hard to dislike him.

Klaus put his hand around her waist again and guided her into the mansion's living room, which to Caroline's disappointment was also magnificent looking. She tried to find something that she didn't like about it, a flaw in what seemed to be near perfect, but Caroline didn't manage to find one. She cursed Klaus once more and balled her hands into fists.

"Would you like a drink?" Klaus' voice made her jump once again and Caroline nearly growled in frustration.

"Yes, please" she mumbled, taking the glass he was offering her and sipping it; she needed to loosen up a little if she wanted to survive this evening (both in the literal and in the metaphorical meaning).

Klaus smiled at her and gestured towards one of the couches; Caroline sat down and Klaus sat next to her, a little _too _close for Caroline's taste. His eyes wandered up and down her body as they had done before they got into his car, but this time Caroline critically remarked

"You have a staring problem" she couldn't help the words leaving her lips and she awaited him to pin her against a wall and yell at her, but Klaus merely chuckled

"I find it hard to contain myself around you, sweetheart; I think you understand how that must be" he set his glass on the table.

"No, actually I don't understand how that must be, Klaus because I have what I call "manners" and don't stare at people all the time to make them feel as if they are being X-rayed and as if I know everything about them. I find it rude to do so" Caroline defended herself.

"Is that how I make you feel when I looked at you, Caroline? Do I make you feel like I know everything about you?" Klaus cocked his head to the side and assessed the vampire before him; he was going to have a _lot _of fun with her.

"No you... I mean-I didn't want to. Let's just leave the matter aside and discuss something else" Caroline decided.

"Oh, no I find the matter very interesting, sweetheart. I like to know the effect I have on people and I am especially interested on the effect that I have on you, so I think we should discuss the matter further; we still have a lot of time"

Caroline shook her head

"I just don't like people staring at my body like you were doing a few moments ago. And I don't understand why people do that"

"Well, I can make you understand" Klaus suggested.

Before Caroline could stop him, he had bent forward and his lips were resting gently on her pulse. Caroline gasped; she wanted to push him away, wanted him to stop what he was doing but she didn't manage to move; her hands seemed unable to move.

Klaus pulled away from her and Caroline saw a satisfied look cross his face as he saw her expression, which Caroline assumed was shocked and frozen in place. She touched the spot where his lips had rested a few moments ago

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Klaus asked her smirking.

_Okay. __He asked her if she was __okay __after he had just nearly given her a heart attack. Fury boiled up inside Caroline and she glowered at the hybrid; she had just told him that she didn't like him looking at her like that. Didn't that make it obvious that she didn't want to be touched by him either? The vampire exhaled, slowly letting her fury out and breathing evenly_

_"Look, Klaus" she began "I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but you seem to be more different than I thought you would be, so I will be my usual blunt self. I don't want you to touch me like that or look at me like that again unless I say it is okay. I don't know if you are like, a billion or a thousand but I think that either way, you should respect me"_

_Klaus furrowed his brows_

_"You're making this hard, love" he muttered "but I have told you before; I accept a challenge. Just don't be angry at me if you give in... Because I know you will" Klaus' lips were somewhere near her ear as he whispered "It's just a matter of time and you know that; we both know that"_

_Caroline shivered and pushed Klaus away from her_

_"We will see" she said, sounding slightly insecure._

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please click that wonderful button that says "Review" down there and leave me some feedback ;)**_


	7. I Will Fight Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. All rights go to L. J. Smith and the producers as well as the cast of the series.**

**A/N: Okay, few things. The episode Dangerous Liaisons was EPIC, filled with Klaroline (though she rejected him, I think she was kind of happy when he gave her that drawing). Also, I kind of predicted Damon and Rebekah, so that didn't surprise me much... Anyway, onto the chapter (oh and please REVIEWWW!)**

"So, I thought I was allowed to ask as many questions as I liked and ah, test your patience?" Caroline asked the hybrid, visibly nervous "or have you changed your mind now that I rejected you?" she knew that she shouldn't have said that, but Klaus didn't seem to mind particularly, or at least he didn't gave the impression that he did.

"Of course you can; ask me whatever you want, love. Just don't request Tyler's freedom; it won't happen and you know that" Klaus warned her. He shifted, if possible even closer and Caroline felt her palms get sweaty.

"Okay then" she began "how long did it take for you until you were able to accept that you were a monster that drained peoples' bodies' of blood?"

Klaus smirked

"It took me long, about two centuries mainly because I saw my father as a vampire and I thought that I was exactly his reflection. And I hated what I saw inside him, all that fury, the brutality and the pride that had nested itself inside his mind and had become stronger since he turned. It was when I left with Elijah and Rebekah that I discovered that I was not father"

Caroline nodded slowly, taking the information in. Then, although she knew that Klaus wouldn't like the question she asked him

"Why did you kill your mother?"

The question lay hanging in the air; Klaus' expression hardened and Caroline saw his jaw clench. She closed her eyes, expecting him to hit her or pin her against a wall, or do _something _that would show her that he was angry. Klaus did none of those things; he exhaled deeply before he answered her

"First of all you have to know that I regret killing mother" he told her "but I did it because at that moment, I just... couldn't hold it in. I was furious with her, she had just put the curse on me that would keep my werewolf side dormant and she had done something that I will never forgive her; Esther had killed the girl I and Elijah had fallen in love with.

And so, feeling angry at her for doing what she did I did the worst thing I could have imagined doing. I tore her heart out of her chest"

"But why did you put the blame on your father?" Caroline wanted to know.

"It was also a way of taking revenge on my father for how he had treated me for all the years of my childhood. Not only did I kill the woman he loved, but I also claimed that he had murdered mother. I wanted my siblings to turn against him, as I wished to see him continue living with no love, like I had to grow up"

"Oh" was all Caroline could say.

Klaus smirked and leaned back, looking Caroline in the eyes

"You are very beautiful, you know" he complimented her. Caroline didn't know what to answer to that; Klaus, the Original Hybrid was telling her that she was beautiful. Had the world been thrown off its axis? "Any other questions, Caroline?"

"Yes" Caroline replied "will I ever get to be together with Tyler again?" the question meant more to her than she would admit. She wished that he would say yes, that she would be together with Tyler, but she doubted it.

"That's up to you and Tyler, sweetheart" Klaus said "If Tyler decides that he wants to be together with you and that he can handle also being sired to me and you are okay with that, then I guess that you two can get back together, though I think you know that I would rather have you for myself. Not that I won't in the end" his tone was possessive in the end.

"You don't care, so you?" suddenly Caroline was furious. She was angry that he didn't give a fuck about her and Tyler; she was angry about Tyler being sired to him, she was angry at the world, basically "You don't care about what happens to me, about what happens to Tyler, about your hybrids, about this whole town! You don't give a fuck about anything, do you? Except yourself! Stop being so full of yourself, Klaus! If you really think that I am just going to let that go and say okay, let's get together then you are _so wrong!_"

She got up and stormed towards the door, but Klaus got there before her

"Let me go!" Caroline growled at him.

"Caroline-"

"_Let me go!"_

"Caroline" Klaus pinned her to a wall and pinned her hands above her head; Caroline writhed against him at first, tried to bite him and kick him, but Klaus merely rolled his eyes and pressed his body against hers "watch it" he warned her.

She stopped fighting him and looked at the hybrid with hate filled eyes; she didn't know what had gotten into her. The mention of Tyler's name had annoyed her, and then Klaus saying that he didn't give a damn about their relationship (Caroline took it like that), that he would prefer her for himself and that he had her pinned against a wall at that very moment pissed Caroline off.

"Why should I stop fighting?" she hissed "you won't hurt me, will you Klaus? You came all the way to my house to heal me, wouldn't it be foolish to just rip my heart out now?"

"I don't disagree with you, love" Klaus admitted "but you never know what will happen to dear Tyler, do you?"

Caroline growled, but suddenly she realised how close they _actually _were. Klaus' chest was pressing against hers, his face was mere inches away from hers and they were pressed together against a wall. Caroline cringed as she thought that this could be a very passionate and intense make out scene

"Let me go" she whispered this time.

"Oh, your fit is over?" Klaus' voice was laced with irony "so I can let you go without having you storm off outside, stealing my car and trying to get home?"

"I wasn't going to steal your-"

"You would have to, love. Or were you planning to go home by foot?" Klaus asked her.

Caroline shrugged; she was now seeing how stupid it had been of her to try and go outside. What if Klaus had let her go? Would she have walked home?

Klaus took her hand and led her back to the living room, seating her onto the couch, sitting next to her and outing his arms around her

"Seriously?" Caroline complained "just give up already"

Klaus smirked

"Not quite yet, Caroline" he answered.

**I know that the ending was a little weird! Please, leave me a review!**


	8. I Have Flaws

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. All rights go to L. J. Smith and the producers as well as the cast.**

**A/N: I think that we all agree if I say that in 3x15 we needed more Klaroline. I mean, come on. **_**And **_**Klaus burned his sketches in the end; I know he did it because he wanted to "burn his feelings along with the pictures" as Joseph Morgan *melts* said on Twitter, but still Klaus dude, if you like a girl you either like her or you don't like her and if you have a million fan girls who happen to be in love with you, decide on what you choose, thank you very much. Onto the chapter ;) (Please review!)**

"You are stubborn" Caroline stated "Too stubborn in fact. Do you really think that just because I agreed to come here, I will forget about Tyler? You know that all this seduction won't work on me. I'm too smart to be seduced by you anyway"

Klaus laughed

"Well, that's what I like about you; you don't give in so easily unlike... other people I know. You try to resist, even if you are so close to losing grip of yourself that you can't think properly. It is fascinating to watch, you know; I rarely come across people like you"

Caroline blinked

"And do you usually continue seducing these people you come across, who are able to resist you? You know, it gets annoying after some time"

Klaus rested his hand on her thigh and Caroline cringed; he rolled his eyes at her, but he took his hand away

"You should be more relaxed around me. It wouldn't hurt you to lose some of your nervousness. As for your question, I usually seduce any young woman who becomes my victim; however, you are the first person in a very long time who I actually like. I know that you might hate me for doing so, but you need to see that I can't control what I feel, love"

Caroline gulped

"I don't believe you" she whispered "I still think that you see me as your personal little plaything; if you truly felt something for me, you would let Tyler go. You would let me be happy; you would stop taking decisions for me by leaving me no choice but to do what you require from me- like coming here-, you would stop believing that I could _ever _have feelings for you and you would stop trying to seduce me"

Klaus lowered his gaze and Caroline saw his hands clench into fists. He didn't meet her gaze for a long time, and when he looked up at last, Caroline saw hurt in his expression and she knew that she had caused this hurt; his eyes seemed hollow and his voice sounded broken when he spoke

"Do you really think that way of me? You have only seen the worst side of me, Caroline, and you are basing your judgement on that. I don't see you as my toy. I want to make you happy, and I am trying to, but you won't let me. I have let you make your own decisions, I haven't forced you or compelled you to anything; I have given you two choices in anything you did and besides; what else could I have done? Did you expect me to come to your house on my knees, begging you to come over? And if I let Tyler go, you would go to him immediately and forget about me. Of course I seduce you; I don't think that came unexpected. You haven't even given me a chance. You haven't even tried to get to know me"

Caroline felt the urge to put her arms around him, and tell him that it would be alright, but she couldn't; she didn't know how to react. This was Klaus she was talking to, and Klaus was unpredictable, he could pin her against the wall behind her in the next few seconds or he could just lean forward and press his lips to hers. He could do anything right now, and Caroline was quite sure that he would do something she didn't expect him to do.

And he did. Klaus smirked at her after a while; his bad mood seemed suddenly gone, it had been replaced by something different, something Caroline couldn't exactly identify. Was it lust?

"You know, sweetheart" Caroline felt his hand on her thigh again, and this time she didn't dare show any reaction that indicated that she wanted his hand chopped off; not that she thought it would have made a difference "I don't think that it would hurt if you let go for once. It would probably do you some good, actually. Wouldn't you like forgetting about every problem in your life for some time?"

Caroline flinched away from him, but Klaus put his other hand around her waist, still smirking; he wouldn't give up this time until he got what he wanted, Caroline knew that perfectly well. She would hate him for doing this to her, for taking her just like that, with almost no effort. That was the thing that she always worried about most when she was with him; if Klaus wanted her dead, he would kill her. If he wanted her in his bed, he would get her there; and that seemed to be the case at the moment.

"Not like this, Klaus. I don't want this" Caroline protested, but she knew it was no good; first of all, she didn't even know if she hated what he was going to do. She was confused; she needed some time to think for herself.

"Don't you, love?" he asked her lightly. Caroline shook her head in response and Klaus' lips grazed her neck playfully. Caroline couldn't stop a small moan of pleasure escape her lips and she regretted it immediately, as she knew that this would just make Klaus want to push this further "Oh, but you are enjoying it so much, sweetheart" he breathed into her ear.

"No" that didn't sound very convincing; Klaus' lips were tracing her jaw line and Caroline could feel how she was slowly giving into him, obeying his commands, letting him lead the dance they were dancing.

"You were planning this all along, weren't you? You just acted the part where you were so hurt, didn't you?" Caroline's words were a mixture of a hiss and a moan, and she tried to stop the tears that were welling up inside her; how dare he use her like that, when he knew that she wouldn't be able to resist him?

Klaus pulled away, giving Caroline a break for a few moments; he knew she needed it. She noticed that her hair was a complete mess as she tried to comb it with her fingers. She didn't even want to see how her makeup looked like...

"I did" Klaus confessed to her, as he grabbed her waste again and ran his fingers through her hair "I did, and it worked. But you are enjoying it. And you know it"

Yes, she was enjoying it, she thought as she felt Klaus' lips upon hers once more, she was enjoying it more than she should, in fact. She knew that she would regret doing this in the morning, and that she would be _furious _at Klaus for using her like that, but at the moment she didn't care. She felt a blazing fire erupt in her heart, a sensation she had never felt before, not even with Tyler. The fire seemed to go through her whole body, but it wasn't a fire that hurt Caroline; on the contrary, she liked it.

"You're such a jerk" Caroline muttered as Klaus tore her top off with his teeth.

He grinned

"You will have to live with it, love"

**Yeah, so this was chapter 8 ;) I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me a review!**


	9. I Will Be Honest

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. If I did, Klaus and Caroline would get together already...**

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I last updated :P Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews! I am always soooo happy when I get them ^_^ Enjoy the chapter (Oh no, Caroline will **_**not**_** be happy... hem hem)**

Caroline woke up with a start, and in an almost shocked state, she recalled last night's events. She looked around, as if that could make her memories turn into lies, but she realised that they weren't; she was in Klaus' room, in his bed, with no clothes on and he was lying next to her (also, with no clothes on) looking drop dead sexy.

"Morning, love" he greeted her casually, as he noticed that she was awake.

Caroline gave a small shriek and quickly pulled the covers up to her chin. This couldn't be happening. It was impossible. She did not just sleep with Klaus, she couldn't have; and yet, she _had_. Probably Elena was dead worried about her, and she hoped that Bonnie hadn't cast a locator spell and found out where she was; Tyler was probably wondering where the hell she was, and why she wasn't with him and she didn't even want to _think_ about Damon or Stefan, who could probably easily make out her whereabouts.

"No, no..." she whispered to herself. She felt Klaus' hand graze her cheek, but she flinched and screeched "Get away from me! I don't want to see you!"

"Love," Klaus mumbled "_Relax_, okay? The world hasn't ended you'll be alright"

"Alright? I will be _alright_? You can speak for yourself, you got what you wanted; you have nothing to worry about! You just had sex with me and that was because you _knew _that I wouldn't be able to resist you! You got what you wanted! And yet, you have the nerve to say that well yeah, everything will be _alright_"

"Sweetheart-"

"Don't tell me that you are sorry because I know perfectly well that you aren't" Caroline snapped.

"I wasn't going to; I am not sorry in the least bit for what I did. It was probably one of the best decisions I ever made" Klaus admitted shamelessly; he didn't seem to mind her ranting on about him and cursing at him under her breath, and she felt like slapping him in the face for remaining calm in a situation in which she had to lash out "What I was going to say was that love, you can't change anything right now, you did what you did and it will remain like that forever, no matter what you do. And you and blame me for what happened, I have no problem with that; go ahead, shout at me and insult me, telling me that I am a bastard or whatever. Besides, I don't see the problem. Nobody knows about this, you don't have to tell anyone thus, nobody except us will ever find out and we will all be happy. Plus; oh come on, we both know that you enjoyed it so don't freak out"

Caroline inhaled and exhaled deeply a few times, realising the truth in his words. There _was _no point in freaking out, and if he had no problem with her flipping out, there was really no point in doing that either. But had she enjoyed it? The bad thing was that she had. Too much in fact. And she was sure that in the future, she would want more, and that was certainly not what she wanted to happen

"I betrayed Tyler" she finally muttered so low that Klaus had to listen hard to hear her "I betrayed him and he is trying to break his sire bond to you, using the most painful way possible to do so; and he is doing this just for me. It would be better for him if he didn't break it, he would be so much better off. But Tyler believes that without me, he isn't better off, no matter what the circumstances are"

Klaus laughed

"Why are you laughing?" Caroline demanded.

"You believe that you are the only one doing these" he gestured towards the sheets "Kind of things? I am sorry to inform you that Tyler _does_ play unfair too, love. I just thought you would like to know, as you put so much value in your 'relationship'. But didn't you two end things?"

"He did what?" Caroline asked, ignoring Klaus' question completely "No... He can't have. You're bluffing" she said, though her voice was trembling slightly as she said those words "You are bluffing because you don't want me to feel guilty about this. And because you want me to give up my hopes on Tyler"

Klaus merely shrugged and sank back into the pillows. Caroline, who was still clutching the sheets, could only stare at him. Was he telling her the truth, or was this just another twisted game of his? And if he was telling the truth, who was the girl Tyler had slept with? Or, was she even one girl or had there been others two? She _had _after all barely talked to him since the party that he- or better said, Klaus- had thrown, when he had vervained her so that she could stay out of danger, but Caroline had never even considered that Tyler would find another girl.

"How many times?" she asked Klaus, who seemed pleased by her reaction "And who?"

"Hmm..." Klaus grabbed her waist and pulled her body close to his- Caroline cringed, but then she remembered that probably during the night she had done _much _worse things and that whatever she said, Klaus wouldn't let her go, so she let it be "Right after the Homecoming dance, he was _devastated_ poor boy, I think he didn't really know what he was doing; it was a human girl... she was blonde with blue eyes if it helps. And he killed her afterwards. I think he couldn't bear the pain of what he had done" his hand traced her jaw line gently; Caroline shook her head, not daring to believe what she was hearing.

_He's lying... _she would have loved to believe so; but a piece of her knew that he was right; she had enough problems dealing with Tyler already and Klaus knew that sooner or later their affair would be ended. There was no reason for him to try and destroy their relationship when it could end up bad for him.

"Any other times?" Caroline breathed, leaning into his chest. Klaus stroked her hair and buried his nose in it; he took his time replying, but at last he did

"Rebekah told me something about them after she went out one night... she said that it was easy to persuade him" Klaus said casually "But that was before Homecoming"

Caroline's jaw clenched. So the blood-slut had decided that not only would she annoy Caroline, but she would also steal her boyfriend. She dug her fingers into Klaus' skin so deep that she was sure that she had caused a wound, but Klaus' expression wasn't one that indicated that he was in pain

"But... why?" she gasped, slowly feeling tears in her eyes.

_My day has already started out wonderfully, hasn't it? _She thought ironically, biting her bottom lip.

"I don't know. Ask Tyler" Klaus murmured, cupping her cheek- Caroline tried to turn her face so that he didn't have to see her, but Klaus didn't allow her to- and she felt his lips upon hers.

The kiss was gentle and lasted only for a few moments, but Caroline knew that it was more intense than all the other, rough kisses they had shared during the night. Its taste still lay upon her own lips when Klaus pulled away and Caroline smiled sadly

"You can be sweet when you want to be" she stated.

Klaus smirked

"Of course I can, love. What did you expect from me?"

**Tyler, Tyler don't you know that you shouldn't hurt Caroline? It only gives Klaus a reason to comfort her. But... what if he is lying? Well, I have no idea myself, so I guess we will just have to wait on what my mind decides would be best for them in the story ;) PLEASE REVIEWWW!**


	10. Please Confess

**Disclaimer: Well, guess what? I still don't own The Vampire Diaries. Neither do I own Klaus. Or Caroline. But at least the people who are lucky enough to own TVD can bring them together.**

**A/N: I am a horrible, horrible, (and oh, did I mention horrible?) person. I haven't updated in forever, but I was away the last weekend, and during the week (hell, I don't want to start on school) I had loads of homework. So, I love you guys, and because you are so awesome I am back with another chapter Sorry for the late update!**

"I should really leave" Caroline sighed, after a while of lying on the bed with Klaus; he shook his head and pouted childishly, making her laugh "Don't pout, it doesn't suit you at all; you look worse that Tyler" she cringed, took a long, yet steady breath and relaxed as much as she could.

"Oh come on" Klaus complained "You have to stay! We can have so much fun together when we want to, love. Or actually, if you want to. I wouldn't object"

Caroline rolled her eyes

"Seriously? How can you be so playful about this," she gestured towards the sheets, also remembering that she had no clothes on and pulling them tighter against her body, as if that could protect her or stop Klaus from pulling them away whenever he pleased- something that she hoped he wouldn't decide to do, because if he did she was literally fucked "when I have just-"

"Get over it, love" Klaus cut her off "I think that I made my reasoning as to why you should not feel any sorrow for what I did clear. Don't come and try to convince me that it is your fault and that you shouldn't have done it."

"But-"

"Shhh..." he was close again- too close, in fact- and once more Caroline felt a little more relaxed as she felt his lips brush her cheek. But she felt it was wrong; she _knew _it was wrong. Well actually, it was so wring that it probably was right.

"I should really go" Caroline persisted "No I'm serious" she added, pushing him away from her "I need some time to process what actually happened and... and what you told me" she ended her sentence hastily, because she didn't want him to notice the hurt that was laced in her voice.

She probably wasn't successful, though; Klaus' eyes were a little too understanding, though that annoying, self-confident signature smirk of his was glued to his lips.

"Why did I never notice that you have blue eyes before?" Caroline heard herself mumbling; immediately she regretted her words. This was not the first time that she made a reference to his eyes and she doubted that it would be the last.

Klaus smirked

"But you picked your dress because you thought it matched my eyes, love" Klaus answered her.

"Fuck. You" Caroline growled through clenched teeth.

"You already have" Klaus chuckled at his own words.

"If we weren't in the same bed at this very moment" Caroline began her speech "and if you weren't a psycho killer, I would rip you apart for being so cocky"

"I am trembling in fear, believe me" Klaus said sarcastically, knowing that he would probably have her glued to the wall in seconds if she tried anything stupid, but also knowing that he certainly wouldn't kill her; though she wouldn't hesitate if she ever got a chance.

"I am leaving" Caroline grumbled.

"I think that you will agree with me if I say that I should leave the room to let you get dressed" it wasn't a question and Klaus got out of bed, without hesitating; Caroline had a second's warning to shut her eyes, though she would have been lying if she said that she didn't feel the urge to open them.

She heard the room's door shut and opened her eyes again, glancing around; no sign of the hybrid or of anyone in fact. Getting out of Klaus'- as she kept reminding herself- bed, Caroline picked her clothes up from the floor and out them on.

A few hours and many embarrassing moments later, which Caroline would have preferred to erase out of her mind forever, she was in her own house, waiting for Tyler to come over; she had sent him a text message the moment she had stepped out of Klaus' mansion, saying that he should meet her in one and a half hours.

During that time, Caroline had managed to shower at record speed, had spent a significant amount of time reassuring everyone that she was not dead yet (or, that she was still walking around, as she was dead- technically) and she had also stared at the ceiling and thought about what a failure she was when it came to resisting men- or life in general.

There was a knock on the door, followed by an impatient ring of the doorbell and Caroline sighed, got up from the couch she had been sitting on, set her mug of hot chocolate on the counter and walked towards the door, opening it to reveal a nervous looking Tyler; perhaps she had been a little too harsh in the text message that she had sent to him, but she didn't care. He had been harsh, breaking her heart like that, hadn't he?

"Hey Caroline!" he greeted her, smiling the kind smile that belonged to the real him, not the Tyler that Klaus had created through that freaky sire-bond of his "How are you?"

"How am I?" Caroline repeated the question, her voice colder than she had expected it to be; however, she decided not to tell him that she knew just yet. He would have to ask; if he cared, he would ask "I'm fine. Come in"

Tyler stepped through the doorstep and looked at her inquiringly

"Is something wrong?"

Caroline shrugged and led him to the living room, sitting on the couch where she had previously been seated on; she took her time answering.

"No idea, Tyler. You tell me; is there something wrong?" she couldn't hold her fury inside any more, and she shrieked out the last words.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about, Caroline!" Tyler stuttered "But please tell me what's wrong" he continued, sounding stronger now.

Caroline sighed in exasperation

"I thought that you loved me, Tyler. I thought that you were breaking your sire-bond to Klaus because of me. I thought that you believed that we were the perfect couple. I thought that you thought that you were the one for me" she turned around and looked him in the eye.

"What- Of course I am transforming every day for you, Caroline! And I believe that we were, that we _are _the perfect couple. I am the one for you. I love you" Tyler said.

Caroline let out a bitter laugh

"Yes. Of course you do" her voice was laced with sarcasm.

"What have I done wrong? Why are you so angry at me?" Tyler asked. When she didn't reply, he took her hand in his "Answer me, Caroline!" he bellowed.

"Fine. I will answer you, but you won't like the answer. I know that you slept with another girl, Tyler. I found out everything. And I cannot believe that you would do this to me" Caroline hissed "But tell me" she continued "Is it true?"

**Oooh so what will Tyler answer? Will he deny it? Will he admit it? Stay tuned!**


	11. Don't Leave

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries. Yeah, I bet I surprised you all.**

**A/N: Another late update from the worst updater ever -.- I can promise that I will update soon, though, because the Easter Holidays are starting here! Happy Easter to everyone, by the way :D**

Tyler stayed in a rigid position for a few, agonizing moments. He seemed surprised, caught off guard; it was something Caroline _knew_ he hadn't seen coming. But it was for the best; he wouldn't be able to make up new lies about what he had done. No time to pull some excuses that would soothe Caroline's worries, out of his magic hat.

"I-Caroline," he stuttered; then, getting a grip on himself he gave a small cough and, sounding much stronger than he had before, he started over "How do you know?"

Caroline huffed

"That's not the point." She stated coldly.

"I-Yes." He settled with getting over it quickly; he didn't want to make up excuses "I slept with... with Rebekah... and with the girl. But I didn't know what I was doing, Caroline! I-I was messed up so badly; I thought, that I had lost you forever when I did it. And I regretted it, and I swear that I still regret it. The thought of what I did was something I couldn't bear. Especially Rebekah..."

"Why especially Rebekah?" Caroline spat that bitch's name out; she pronounced it like she would pronounce the words 'cancer' or like she would, in fact, say the name 'Klaus'.

She felt like a cold hand was enclosing her heart, squeezing it, as if that would make it immune to feelings. More than ever, did she feel the need to turn her emotions off, but she couldn't; not after what just that had done to Stefan. Not after what she had seen, and been through. She would fight until the very end of this... whatever it was.

"Does it really matter? She managed to play with me because of that freaky sire bond I have to Klaus. Or she managed to seduce me because she was good at it. I don't know, I swear! I was out of my mind. I can't-"

"Tell me how sorry you are? You have a very funny way of showing it, do you know that? And what was with the other girl? She was related to Klaus, was she; you know what? Perhaps, if your sire-bond to Klaus is so strong, and you like having sex with his relatives, you should go ask him to jump your bones yourself, you know! I think that, at the end of the day, you would have nothing against it anyway. And who knows? Perhaps he has his whore of a sister's talents, and he is also good at 'it' like she is! Why don't you find out? Or, actually, maybe you already know! I don't know what you do in your free time together, when you aren't developing plans to kill other people's loved ones, and now that I know what you've done, I think that I would rather live without the knowledge!" She screeched; her words were absurd, and she knew it- after all, she had just slept with Klaus-, but she wanted to hurt Tyler; she wanted to hurt his pride.

"Listen; I will just give you some time to calm down and just think about what you're suggesting, and then I'll come back, okay?" Tyler asked carefully. He looked very uncomfortable, but nobody could really blame him; when Caroline Forbes got mad, she got _mad_. Proper mad. Especially when she had just been betrayed; especially when she cared.

"Do what you want. I don't care anymore. I hate you. Don't ever speak to me again in your life, and get out of my eyes right now; and if you really want to know, I want you to go die in a hole."

Tyler looked crestfallen, broken, but he didn't move. When he didn't show any sign of wanting to leave, Caroline simply stormed passed him. Idiot. If he thought that he could stand there and play the melancholic lover who needed her in her life, he could do so. If he thought that Caroline would actually forgive him, however, he was wrong.

"Care, where are you going?" He called after her.

Caroline took a deep breath and turned around, ready to tell him; he told her that he had betrayed her, so why shouldn't she return the favour?

"I'm going to Klaus. And you know what, Tyler? It was him who told me, after I slept with him. Yes, Tyler," she added as she saw a look of intense pain cross his face "I slept with your Hybrid Master; and now I see why I don't regret it. He's twice the man you are." She saw anger taking over him, and his features screwed up in an attempt to hold it back.

Caroline turned on her heel, walked out and slammed the door shut behind her; it was a pity that along with her 'boyfriend' who she left standing there, the pain didn't stay inside, but accompanied her, like a shadow made out of hurt, that was attached to her, that never left her. _A shadow of hatred, fury and hate; a shadow of her broken heart._

Caroline jumped into her car, and drove off; she turned the music of her radio so loud, she thought that her eardrums would blast because of too much pressure. She felt like a cold hand was enclosing her heart and laughed at a small thought that occurred to her; she had heard somewhere, that hate was like fire; turned out it was like ice.

Suddenly, she heard a bang, and before she realised it, Caroline was being blown off of her seat. What the hell? She tried to climb out of the car, remaining calm, closing her eyes but a hand grabbed hers. It clenched her wrist so tightly, Caroline let out a small shriek.

She opened her eyes, and saw Tyler's face.


	12. Stay Here With Me

**Disclaimer: If I owned TVD, Caroline would get the hell together with Klaus and Klaus would be the legal owner OF HIS OWN BODY again.**

**A/N: Okay. This time I actually have an excuse. And a good one, too. So, first of all, I had the next chapter written down on my computer, and not only that, but I also had chapters for the other stories ready. And yes, that sounds nice, but my computer decided to automatically shut down and the files were all deleted. So, after that, I honestly had no inspiration streak as to what I should write, because I already had the chapters ready and knew what was going to happen. So, basically I couldn't really come up with anything new (SPOILER: plus, Klaus died, and that did not help at all). O also went to Oxford and took a Creative Writing course there. I came back a few days ago, and I realized how many mistakes I have actually made in my FF stories. I am now planning on re-editing these stories, which also includes making the chapters longer etc. I have deleted some stories, so I won't have to update all of them together. Thank you for bearing with me! **

"Tyler!" Caroline exclaimed. A hundred, no a _thousand_ questions came to her mind, but one was the question that she actually dared to ask "What are you doing here?" Did you create the car crash? She wanted to add, do you hate me like I hate you? What are you going to do to me now? Are you angry at your hybrid master for seducing me?

"I won't let you go that easy, Caroline. Sorry if you expected anything else. But I can't. Let. Go. We are meant to be together. I don't know what I will do to prove it to you, but I will go to any length to do so." He responded almost immediately.

Caroline felt sickened. What kind of deluded view did he have on their relationship? She made it clear to him that it was ended. Gone. Destroyed. And that was his entire fault, not hers (though she did still feel a twinge of guilt when she thought of Klaus' charming face.) and she didn't know how else to make him realise that. Go. To. Hell. Perhaps she should spit those words into his face. Maybe that would make him see sense.

"Tyler. It's ended. Our relationship is shattered. Because of you and only you. So, thanks for stopping by and creating the car crash, but I'll pass. I don't want to be with you. How much more clear can someone make it?" She had gotten over her shock. Caroline Forbes was back. And she was angry.

"Well, like it or not, you'll have to bear with me for now, Caroline. It is not me who doesn't see sense. It's you. Can't you see that we both still love each other? I made a mistake... you made a mistake too, but mistakes happen, Caroline, everyone makes them. Don't let me go. Not now. I'm doing all this for you. Please... I'm nothing without you." His voice had grown soft throughout his speech, but Caroline seemed to be immune to it. She had heard Tyler bring up the same old excuses every time he made just this. A mistake. But Caroline didn't want someone as her boyfriend who kept making mistakes.

"Well, you seemed perfectly complete with Rebekah," she sneered.

She saw anger flash in his eyes as he surveyed her. And that was when it hit her. Tyler was desperate now. Not that he hadn't been before, but now he was really desperate. And when Tyler got desperate, his measures were desperate. He became rough. And when he became rough, he hurt Caroline.

"Ty-Ouch!" she exclaimed, as he clenched her wrist even tighter- so tight she couldn't stop the small yelp from escaping her lips. "Stop! Let go. You're hurting me."

"Not until you hear me out and accept that we are one." Sick. That was it. He was probably sick. Lovesick? Caroline had no idea. But his actions were sickening. And at the moment, so was he. She wanted to get away from him, but she couldn't; he was too strong for her.

"You heard her. Let her go." Klaus. Caroline had never been happier to see him. She smiled, she felt tears of gratitude poor out of her eyes. She wanted to wipe them away, but she couldn't- Tyler's hand was still clamped around her wrists.

"Let her go? You're the reason she hates me! You're the reason she doesn't want to be with me anymore! You're not in a place to make demands, at the moment." Tyler said. His voice sounded dry, empty as he spoke to him- he couldn't feel angry at the hybrid, but he could show him that he didn't like his actions at all.

Klaus rolled his eyes "Sure. Blame it all on me. It probably seems like the best solution, only that Caroline won't buy that one. Am I not right, sweetheart?" He looked at Caroline, who blushed and looked away. "Tyler, actually it wasn't me who forced you to sleep with my sister. And, as you are probably about to claim that Rebekah seduced you, she didn't do anything either. You acted on your own accord. So I can't be blamed. Now let her go. She can choose if she wants to be with you."

"You know that she won't, because she's angry at me at the moment." Tyler caressed Caroline's cheek. She flinched away from him. "Caroline," he whispered "It will be okay." What would be okay? She wanted to screech into his face, would he be okay? It didn't seem like it "Don't be afraid. I mean you no harm."

"If you mean me no harm then let me go." He glared at her and shook his head. Caroline struggled against him and tried to push him away, but he was- once again- too strong.

She looked at Klaus. He nodded. In a flash, he appeared before Tyler and grabbed him by the collar. The latter yelped and found himself being thrown into the air and being catapulted into a tree. Caroline watched as Tyler rubbed his head. That must have hurt...

Klaus smiled at her "You won't even thank me for rescuing you, sweetheart?" He asked her cockily. Caroline rolled her eyes and muttered "Thanks." He seemed satisfied.

"Tyler," he looked at him "I'll deal with you later. I suggest you go home. Attacking me won't have any effect, so don't even consider doing so." Tyler glared at him, but he obeyed and left without another word- not before growling at a terrified Caroline and promising that this wasn't over.

And then Caroline was alone with Klaus. She felt weird. She wanted him to stay, but at the same time she wanted him to leave. After all, he was indeed the one to be blamed because of hers and Tyler's relationship problems. Tyler had a point when he said that.

"What now?" She asked Klaus bluntly.

He smiled "I could ask you the same question. What now?" That caused Caroline to roll her eyes. How was she meant to know what would happen now? On the other hand, he couldn't know either. Well, actually it depended on his actions. But on hers too. Whatever.

"What are you going to do?" She rephrased, looking into his eyes.

He shrugged "Do you want to come to my house?" He asked hopefully.

Caroline gulped. _No!_ Her mind was screaming. But her body didn't obey her mind. Her head slowly nodded, although she was trying to prevent it "Yes." She said. She wished she hadn't.

"That's fantastic, love," Klaus also seemed surprised "Are you sure?" So here he was, giving her a second chance. A chance to say no. But, she had wanted to go to Klaus' house anyway in the first place- it was why all this had happened.

"Yes," Her voice was strong, stronger than she could have hoped for "Sure. Why not? I just hope I don't break down in tears..."

"Even if you do I'll be there for you, love." She stared at him surprised. I'll be there for you. He almost sounded like a friend. A really good friend, who never left her side. Or a lover. But she didn't dare think along those lines.

"Okay," she could only say, sounding a little sheepish. He took her hand, and led her towards the car. Caroline felt that this wasn't the last time he did so.


End file.
